Just your average
by adepiano
Summary: Riley Matthews is excited for the weekend. Until, her health and the ones around her will take a turn for the worst. Can things get worst? Nope. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third GMW fanfic. Please comment! Hope you like it! I do not own GMW. **

Today is the day, Friday, the weekend, date night with Lucas, and my whole family coming for a visit for my dad's birthday. I woke up this morning with a wicked headache, but I absolutely hated missing school. I spent the day having everyone, literally everyone ask me if I was okay. Technically is was it was just a headache.

Lucas and i walked hand-and-hand home, while Farkle and Maya were talking about this new art convention coming to town. We walked up to the apartment door when I saw my mom, Uncle Shawn, Angela whom I still didn't like,Eric, Josh, my grandparent, and my father's two old teachers and dear friends Turner, and Feeny. The party was absolutely amazing we danced, laughed and truly enjoyed ourselves. Before everyone left to got to the hotel my dad asked me if I was feeling alright. I said "Its just your average cold."


	2. Chapter 2

**How you guys like the first chapter. Please comments and review!**

I got up the next morning but I ...

Cory's POV

The rest of my family and my daughters friends joined us for breakfast but Riley still was not up.

"Topanga, I am getting worried."

"Go check on her then." She said like it was obvious.

Okay then, I made my way up the stairs and I knocked on Riley's door. There was no response so I just walked in. She was still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her but she had to get up.

"Riley you need to get up. Sweetie. RILEY."

"What?" she responded.

"It's nine and everyone is here get up and get ready."

"Dad, I do not feel well."

Okay give me a minute. I could hear it in her voice that she was not lying. So, I want down stairs and grab the thermometer, Advil, and some water.

"Whats wrong?" Topanga said in her motherly voice.

"Riley doesn't feel well this morning."

"So, she was lying too us yesterday." Lucas said angrily.

I went up upstairs and she was still in bed. Her temp was 100.2. I told her to stay in bed and relax. She took me up on that offer. Topanga, Maya, Lucas and I took turns going to check on her. Sometimes Riley would call for one of us sometimes if she needed something. Until..."MOM call Auntie Shannon." Topanga's and my face went pale and blank.

"Shannon Wilson M.D, Topanga's best friend in the world. Shannon was kind of like Topanga's Shawn. However, Shannon was brilliant a little rough around the edges but none the less brilliant. We meet Shannon when Topanga was in law school. Topanga was at NYU law and Shannon NYU med. They meet in the student union and have been best friends since. The girls would help each other study, talk, shop, etc. We even shared an apartment with her for two years. Shannon was wealthy, very wealthy. Her parents had 6.8 billion dollars between the two of them, so she only stayed with us because we needed her. She is a truly a great person after graduating medical school she went on a trip to doctors without borders. Shannon had the best heart. She always took care of us, she even delivered Riley and Auggie. She was the first on to hold them. She very special to us. Dr. Wilson now works at New York Hospital as the Dean of Medicine. Brilliant women, young ever to have that honor. " I told this to everyone as Topanga called her.

When Topanga return I stop talking because she did not want Angela to know she was 'replaced.'

"I'll tell you more later." I said.

"Shannon said it's just your average bug, if it get worst call her again because it could be something else."

Lucas' POV

The rest of the night was quite, too quite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are liking it! Please review!**

Lucas' POV

I knew I could do nothing for her, that whatever it was would just pass and everything would be okay. I walked into the Matthews' home the next morning hoping that she would be feeling better. Instead, I can hear Riley screaming something. She said she wanted her aunt, no way her aunt and not me. Okay, I am selfish but I feel helpless. Mr. Matthews was talking and laughing with his friends, I just sat on the couch hoping that Maya would show up. Wow, I said that I wanted Maya to be here. None the less, she showed up twenty minutes late came in gave Mr. Matthews a hug then went upstairs. Halfway up the stairs she came but down looked at me, and grabbed my arm. We both went to go see her.

I walked slowly into her bedroom I could feel the pain in the room. Topanga left so that we could talk to her in private. We laughed and talked about school and how Riley still liked school better than being sick. She seemed fine so Maya and I wernt downstairs were Mr. Matthews want want he called 'the scoop.'

"No one says that anymore." Maya said.

"I do."Matthews said right to her face.

"We just talked..." I said as Mr. Matthews cut me off.

"Nothing else, Because I do not funny business and when she is sick." He said giving me his I do not want you with my little girl look.

By this time it was lunch, Topanga made turkey sandwiches which I love and ten we watched an old movie.

"This is not an old movie!" Mr. Matthews told Maya.

That when...

Cory's POV

Riley screamed "Daddy!"

My heart fell to the floor.

"I coming." I said as I ran up to her.

"Somethings really wrong...Daddy."

"Topanga, call 911. Now!"

As the ambulance came I jumped in and went with her. Her heart racing faster than it should. I know that because I remember studying with Shannon. The hospital couldn't be further away.

**Topanga's POV **

**The rest of us ran to the subway in order to get to the hospital. We told the medics to go to Shannon's hospital. I need to call her.**

**TOPANGA CALLS**

**"Shannon?"**

**"I know the ambulance is three minutes out." She told me as I put her on speaker phone.**

**"Trust me, I love you." She said as I heard the sirens in the background.**

**"I love you too, please please..." I replied as tears were rushing down my face.**

**We arrive at the hospital, and found Cory right away.**

**"Shannon is with her." Cor told me.**

**"I know."**

**Thats when the unknown happened. Shannon went to the phone and went to the loud speaker and said...**


End file.
